Lead me there
by Polar-Bear17
Summary: Well, read on, my dear friend, read on; no smut, sorry


Disclaimer:  
This is a screenplay and a Harry Potter story (kind of a two in one deal) I made up. Please be kind.  
Not that I have ever been one to honor the law; but the law exists and  
I do not (for now) wish to strongly go against it. So, I obviously do  
not own the harry potter books and the movie characters, although  
sometimes, I would really like to give Snape a piece of my mind. I am  
a poor broken teenager with obviously no life, bored to tears, and  
this is my first fanfiction story ever. So please don't flatter me too  
much. I am not suppose to write fanfiction but the microsoft word  
programm is calling me, so if you please... And I ask you to review not  
because I want you to (even though I do) and not because I am in  
desperate need of both harsh criticism and flattery (oh, but I am) but  
because you would be doing great things for mankind. It is a must. A  
total and absolute must. Hmmm... Allright, read on, my friend.  
  
Drumroll please....  
  
FADE IN: INT. DARK ROOM – DAY  
  
Two figures are rumbling slowly about, a girl and a boy. The room is absolutely dark and very spacious. One of them trips over something and a noise of a falling bookcase echoes through the room.  
  
HERMIONE: Early twenties, brown hair, hazel eyes, long blue dress.  
  
RON: Early twenties, red hair, green eyes.  
  
HERMIONE:  
How could you have graduated Hogwarts and still  
be such an immature wizard?  
  
RON:  
Whatever are you talking about Herms?  
  
She scowled at the nickname and then proceeded to look for her purse. Upon finding it, she rummaged through its contents, finding her wand.  
  
HERMIONE:  
Ah, there it is. Lumas! Much better. INT. LIGHT ROOM - DAY  
  
The two characters looked about the messy room with the fallen bookcase when hearing a noise from downstairs.  
  
INT. KITCHEN – DAY  
  
MRS. WEASELY: Older women, red hair tied up in a bun; looking very busy cleaning around the house.  
  
MR. WEASELY: Same age as Mrs. Weasely, slightly dishoveled; looking at a fork in his hand.  
  
FRED AND GEORGE: Mischievously sneaking about. A little bit older then Ron and Hermione.  
  
HARRY: Dark hair and blue eyes; same age as Ron and Hermione.  
  
MRS. WEASELY:  
Children! Get your lazy butts down here. You're  
going to miss Harry's arrival. I need to take your  
picture.  
  
CHILDREN:  
Be right there, mum... The children tomple loudly down the stairs and scatter around the kitchen. MR. WEASELY comes in holding a fork in his hand with a questioning look on his face.  
  
MR. WEASELY:  
How does thing thing work again?  
  
He brings it up to his hair to brush through it.  
  
MR. WEASELY:  
It is a muggle device for your hair,  
is it not?  
  
DIRECTOR:  
Cut! Cut! Cut! Right redhead, wrong movie.  
Mark, wrong script. Read over this one instead.  
Everybody else, take a twenty minute break!  
  
Hermione, who was played by EMMA, Ron, in otherwords RUPERT walked off to their shared dressing room.  
  
INT. DRESSING ROOM – DAY  
  
EMMA:  
I am so sick of this movie. I just need a drink.  
  
Rupert took an almost empty bottle and two glasses.  
  
RUPERT:  
You're right about that. Harry Potter this, and  
JK Rowling that. The boy who lived can kiss my  
ass.  
  
EMMA:  
Well, I didn't mean it like that. Rowling is a  
  
genius. It's just this is the seventh movie,  
same thing all over again. And I get to be myself.  
This is why I became an actress in the first  
place, to escape who I am.  
  
RUPERT:  
I know what you mean, blondie. I think we need  
some old fashioned fun. Let's go to the movies,  
  
He fidgeted nervously with his hands for a couple of minutes, and she gave him a bright smile.  
  
EMMA:  
Well, Rupert Grint, I do believe you are  
asking me on a date.  
  
RUPERT:  
Believe what you want, Emma. This is  
where you're not like Hermione, because  
she would not need to believe, she'd  
know.  
  
EMMA:  
Oh, I know... I just fear the possibility  
that what I know might be wrong. 


End file.
